Techs
'Suspended Until Further Notice' Techs '''are special maneuvers that can be used a limited amount of times per day. They can be used by any class or race, however they can only be used a number of times per day equal to once per four HD, to a maximum of 5 times per day at level 20. Certain martial classes have a more powerful grasp of tech use though and upon reaching 10th level, they can use them twice as much, and are granted 1 use per two HD to a maximum of 10 times per day at level 20. Often times, two or more character might use a tech within 5 initiative spaces of each other, and sometimes, when this happens, the techs resonate together to form a completely new ability that is fired at the time the second, third, fourth or fifth tech is used instead of the normal tech. Usually it is a similar effect though sometimes it has additional effects or even replacement effects. Techs are developed by the players and approved by the GM as they are meant to be signature, and special to each player. They should be balanced however, as to not break the game. A few sample techs are shown below; techs should be made in a similar fashion to these: '''Name '''Unload '''Requirement signature; DC 8% per Bullet Style: '''Revolver/Hexgun '''Effect: '''Fires the remaining loaded ammunition at a target with a -5 penalty. This is a full-round action, for every bullet fired there is an increasing chance of the weapon malfunctioning, inflicting damage to the wielder and giving the weapon the broken condition. ---- '''Name: Grinning Slash Requirements: Signature DC: None Style: Shadow Knife Effect: As a free action gain a bonus to damage and hit on all sneak attacks equal to your dex modifier for 1d4+1 rounds. Name: Reaping Requirements: Signature DC: None Style: Shadow Knife Effect: If undetected, you may full attack after moving or double moving. Name: Shadow Veil Requirements: Signature DC: None Style: Shadow Knife Effect: As a free action wraps your body in living shadows for 1d4+2 rounds, acting as a Greater Invisibility spell, caster level equal to your level. Name: Psionic Channel Requirement: Signature level 1 or Intelligence 18 or higher DC: 16 Style: "Look at the big brain on Brad!" Effect: As a move action, make a concentration check (d20+Caster Level). If successful, this tech takes effect for 1d4 rounds. The user of this tech taps into their marginal psychic potential, channeling that energy into any weapons (including natural weapons) or spells they wield against their opponents for the duration of this tech. Any melee or ranged weapons, and any damaging spells that deal hit point damage deal an additional untyped damage equal to half their intelligence score (ex. with an 18 Intelligence score, they would deal an additional 9 damage). Spells that deal ability score damage, drain, or Black Matter Exposure hours deal an additional type of damage, drain, or BME hours equal to half the user's Intelligence modifier. Spells that do not deal any type of damage, but target opponents deal an untyped amount of hit point damage equal to the user's full Intelligence modifier. In regards to spells, the additional damage is still subject to saves that half, negate, or otherwise reduce the damage in any way (ex. an opponent who saves against a fireball spell will only receive half of the additional damage). Name: Psionic Charge Requirements: Signature level 5 or Intelligence 20 or higher+Psionic Channel DC: 19 Concentration Style: "Look at the big brain on Brad!" Effect: As a move action, make a concentration check (d20+Caster Level). If successful, this tech takes effect for 1d6+1 rounds. The user of this tech taps into their minute amount of psychic potential, channeling that energy into any weapons (including natural weapons) or spells they wield against their opponents for the duration of this tech. Any melee or ranged weapons, and any damaging spells that deal hit point damage deal an additional untyped damage equal to their full intelligence score (ex. with an 18 Intelligence score, they would deal an additional 18 damage). Spells that deal ability score damage, drain, or Black Matter Exposure hours deal an additional type of damage, drain, or BME hours equal to half the user's Intelligence modifier. Spells that do not deal any type of damage, but target opponents deal an untyped amount of hit point damage equal to the user's full Intelligence modifier. In regards to spells, the additional damage is still subject to saves that half, negate, or otherwise reduce the damage in any way (ex. an opponent who saves against a fireball spell will only receive half of the additional damage). Name: Psionic Suffusion Requirements: Signature Level 10 or Intelligence 24 or higher+Psionic Charge DC: 25 Style: "Look at the big brain on Brad!" Effect: As a swift action, make a concentration check (d20+Caster Level). If successful, this tech takes effect for 1d8+2 rounds. The user of this tech taps into their small amount of psychic potential, channeling that energy into any weapons (including natural weapons) or spells they wield against their opponents for the duration of this tech. Any melee or ranged weapons, and any damaging spells that deal hit point damage deal an additional untyped damage equal to double their intelligence score (ex. with an 18 Intelligence score, they would deal an additional 36 damage). Spells that deal ability score damage, drain, or Black Matter Exposure hours deal an additional type of damage, drain, or BME hours equal to half the user's Intelligence modifier. Spells that do not deal any type of damage, but target opponents deal an untyped amount of hit point damage equal to the user's full Intelligence score. In regards to spells, the additional damage is still subject to saves that half, negate, or otherwise reduce the damage in any way (ex. an opponent who saves against a fireball spell will only receive half of the additional damage).